It's an Intersected World: The Beast Unleashed!
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Updated e Bartowski family, John Casey, his daughter Alex, alongside veteran rangers, and CIA assets Casey, Theo, and Chuck's little sister Lily? A black hearted beast hides in the souls of many. Only the combined forces of the Power Rangers Jungle Fury and Team Bartowski can stop the madman known as Daniel Shaw who's need for vengeance may plunge the world into darkness.
1. Let's Meet Lily

Hey all. I had this really odd idea to combine Ranger Lore, with the great spy comedy/dramedy series Chuck. For those who didn't finish chuck, their might be some spoilers even in this first chapter. You have been warned.

I don't own Chuck, nor do I own Power Rangers: Jungle Fury (Or any for that matter).

'Dear Journal. It's been 5 years since we disbanded and went our separate ways. The intersect computer system finally destroyed. Morgan finally found his own destiny with Alex. I loved my boy to death, but it's good he finally has a woman who loves him. Alex's father John Casey, former NSA super spy, and hard ass is now retired down in North Carolina, a few miles away from his daughter to ensure Morgan does not do anything stupid. Awesome and Ellie moved back to Burbank for some reason. And Sarah, my sweet Sarah is finally starting to remember. Remember the times we had before Shaw's master plan went into effect to have us lose each other. Thankfully I had the good sense to wait on her and to try o help her remember. I feel like I finally have half of my wife back. So when I received a triple certified package at the door from the CIA, I was not very inclined to open it.'

It's an Intersected World: The Beast Unleashed!

"Who is it babe?," Sarah Walker-Bartowski asked as she walked into Chuck's office in their island home away from home, in the deep south of Hawaii.

Chuck thought quickly, and just gingerly shook his head.

"Nothing sweetheart."

"You promised me that we would not have any more secrets. Wasn't that the what we said when we left the business?"

"Yeah baby, but this is the cause of all of the pain we went through," Chuck said as he turned around toward her with a now opened box in his hands.

Sarah seeing the small item involuntarily took a step backwards. Fear evident in her step.

Chuck turns back around and reads the note that accompanied the item aloud.

It read Four simple, terrifying words after the identity of the sender was confirmed to be an old friend.

' Daniel Shaw Is Free'

Sarah who had been silent for what seemed like an eternity finally spoke up and asked;

"What do we do?"

Chuck took his keys out of his drawer, and placed an oddly shaped one in between his index and middle finger. He then inserted it into a slot on the wall beside the door leading out of his office. The mechanical hidden door opened behind the bookcase slightly protruding from the wall. A crackling sound with every inch it opened until one could walk through the doorway. Chuck and Sarah entered, and walked down the stairs, and the upstairs locked behind them. Chuck pressed a button on his watch which activated a large high resolution screen which lifted out of a table.

Only a few seconds after Sarah's question, Chuck now answers.

"We call in the big guns."

Fifteen seconds later three familiar faces appeared on the screen and a fourth face he did not know.

To the newcomer.

"Private Channel. Who are you?" Chuck asked with authority.

The stranger smiled and replied.

"Believe it or not, your younger sister Lily, and the young man behind me is my boyfriend Theo. Ellie pointed us in this direction after she did the blood work confirming my identity. I was sent off when I was born to be adopted by mom after she left you guys. I was raised and protected at the secret Pai Zhua, or 'Order of the Claw' if you will. The same one you, Sarah, Morgan, and Alex trained at but on the other side for those two years before moving to Hawaii."

Chuck's cell rings as everyone starts asking questions. As it was Ellie, he immediately called for silence and answered.

"Um. Yeah. Hi Ellie. I have someone staring at me, and saying she is my sister, and that her name is Li.."

"Lily! I just found out a few hours ago. After general Beckman contacted me to ask me to be the one to verify the information for you. But why is she in contact with you already?" Ellie finished for him with a smile in her voice.

"Um.. Yeah. Can I call you back after I find out?" Chuck asked as he felt a headache coming on.

After Ellie agreed and went back to the monitors, he began a quick inquiry.

"Okay. I have siblings. I would guess you are just now finding out about this because you needed to go to the hospital for some reason, and your blood was taken and shown as a match for mine etc."

They nodded, and he continued.

"I don't know what to say right now. I would love to meet you in person, but we have a situation going on right now, but before I go I have to ask one very important question?"

Throwing in some of his old Chuck charm.

"How did you get access to this channel which is supposed to be so secret, the FBI, CIA, Interpol, and the NSA don't know about It outside of two specially selected by us."

Lily and Theo vanished in a burst of yellow and blue lights respectively, and appeared in the hidden room of the secret base 'Castle's Hawaii location directly in front of Chuck. Sending Chuck and Sarah back a few feet from the wind force of their entrance.

Now in front of chuck, Lily ask.

"Can I be frank with you bro?"

Chuck, and Sarah calling on their old spy training slowly reach for their guns as Chuck nods.

"Ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

Confused, Chuck and Sarah nod as they have their hands on their guns that they always have on them, even after all these years.

"We Be Them," Theo explained non nonchalantly.

Morgan finally speaks up from his screen.

"That was a hell of a trick kids, but it's going to take more than a light show to convince us you are superheroes from a children's series.

Lily smiled, and Theo Shrugged, and Lily said,

"Most of the ranger teams were made into television shows to cover up what was really going on in the world. Nuclear strikes. Rangers, vs. enemies. A bombing. It was really rangers a lot of the time. We are the US government's last line of defense against creatures thought up in labs. That is why general Beckman gave us access to your encrypted channel. We work autonomously from the government, but they do the cover ups. It was from the head of the CIA to the president, and a cabinet of former rangers who made the call as to how the public perceived us. Like one of our teams under the moniker the Silver Guardians are publicly protectors, but they are also our elite assassination squad for things the rest of us can't and won't stomach. Now if you will put your guns away, we have work to do. We were made aware of this Shaw."

The name making everyone present and on screen flinch. Chuck and Sarah clinched their guns tighter, while Theo and Lily stepped back just a little to give them their space.

Chuck getting annoyed finally explodes.

"Prove it then. Or get the hell out of my house," Chuck said knowing this sibling imposter who somehow fooled Ellie into helping locate them.

"It's always about proof," Lily said with a sad smile.

"Ready?" Theo asked as he pulled out his blue kid like jaguar shades, and placed his wrist over the right side of his heart.

"Ready," She replied with minor reluctance.

Together they placed glasses on their faces, stomped one foot, then slapped their right fist into their left hand, and then performed a high block with a forward strike completing the kata, calling out;

"Jungle Beast...Spirit Unleashed!"

The entire building started to shake and Sarah began to scream for a second. Chuck dropping his gun to get over to his wife who stopped screaming as she passed out, and the light began to diminish.

Chuck turned around to see two catlike spandex suits in front of him, and before he can leap to his gun, Sarah grabs his arm.

"Chuck!"

In the background Morgan can be heard yelling, OMG, OMG, they're real!

"Sarah. Sarah, Are you okay?"

"Chuck. Whatever that was, I remember. I remember a lot," She says as she jumps into his arms, and kisses him like their tomorrow would never come. "

Lily and Theo look at each other and then Lily ask-

"Did you lose your memory by putting on a pair of glasses?"

"Yes," Sarah reluctantly admits.

"Damn it. Dad's notes he left me told of him trying to keep this from them as only the ranger prototypes were nearly one hundred percent safe. Dad made the intersect to help Pai Zhau control their animal spirits originally which is why we are here. We can use the intersect properly without fear of mental damage to us. As you can see, it even helped break some of the blockage on your wife's mind.

"I believe you, but why reveal yourselves here, and why now?" Chuck finally said after a few moments of letting everything sink in.

We saw something similar happen to a friend of ours that happened to Daniel Shaw. We want to bring him down and hopefully back to sanity."

Theo stepped forward to Chuck, powered down an extended a hand.

"We're here to help."

Hope that you all enjoyed my crazy attempt at two totally different genre. Let me know what you think. Have a great Christmas, Hanukah, or any other holiday you may celebrate. Be safe, and party hard!

SageModeSasuke Over and Out!


	2. The Last Five Years

Didn't actually plan to continue this story but got a lot of good ideas from a new online pal. Thanks Anyabar1987 for your ideas and tips etc. :)

An Intersected World: The Beast Unleashed. Chapter 2-The last five years

A Chuck/Power Ranger event!

'Dear Journal...

It had been three weeks since Lily and Theo had revealed themselves to us. Casey, Ellie, Mom, Devon, and Clara were elsewhere, but everyone else that could make it are now convened here in Hawaii.

I had seen many things when I was a spy, but nothing like what I am seeing now.

I have even seen Morgan become the spy we all knew he was meant to be... After Alex was kidnapped. Alex took self defense classes etc, but those alone couldn't stand against seasoned spies. Morgan called Sarah who had in turn contacted me after a break apart while she continued finding herself despite our amazing night of passion on the beach.

Well, the thing was again it was Shaw from behind the highest C.I.A prison facilities walls and still causing trouble. Once we were reunited and I called Casey, things just seemed to fall right back into place almost as if nothing had changed. Sarah began trusting me and knowing I had her back, even if it was only as friends with benefits until the love hopefully blossomed again. Morgan suited up with the rest of us and even took a swing at Casey as he tried to pull rank and said Morgan was no longer a spy due to his promise to Alex, and too emotional for the mission. Casey's stare which would normally be enough to scare Morgan into complacency did nothing but fuel his fire. We did eventually get Alex back, and she in turn forgave him for coming out of retirement despite ending up with a broken arm , a ruptured stomach and broken leg in the process.

That was four years ago. The mission was never on any books. It had nothing to do with the C.I.A itself. But it felt good to do one last mission together until Morgan almost died. Once that happened we all decided that it was time to get out of the game. I suspended the intersect in my head with Ellie's help, but decided to leave it in there just in case it was ever needed again. Thankfully we have been able to stay hidden and dropped off the radar for the most part. Morgan decided to go to train under his old friend Robert who he knew was a martial arts prodigy and student of ancient Chinese arts. Robert took a Sabbatical from the pizza parlor chain he owned and took Morgan under his wing after Morgan proved how serious he was and explained that he wanted to protect Alex from danger, and how she meant the world to him while only disclosing the most mundane of the fact that he was formerly an 'Analyst' with minor field experience.

RJ being sympathetic to Morgan began training Morgan and to everyone's surprise Alex as well. But here is the kicker. Sarah had been training me in those next six months to get my skills up to her level without the intersect. I pushed myself harder than I ever thought possible, but she pushed me even harder. I was close, but I still had a little ways to go. One day however, Morgan and Alex came for a visit. I was given a burner phone to contact Sarah in case of an emergency as she was still not sure where we stood, needed more time to figure things out, and he figured she might forgive him for this one lapse which she did. She thought it was sweet to invite her even though they were not very close, but becoming close friends. Everyone was having a great time until Morgan asked Sarah to spar with him. Alex nodded her assent, and Morgan asked Sarah to do one thing that frankly scared the living be-heaven out of me. This is what happened next!'

"Sarah. Please don't hold back. Alex and I have been on a training regiment for the last six months that makes me feel that I could have taken on Bryce and won." Morgan gently prodded a slightly sore spot. He knew that this Sarah, while slowly gaining bits of her memory back still had a love for Bryce as she had not falling so in love with Chuck once her memories were erased/suppressed.

"I know you are trying to manipulate me Morgan, and I have to reluctantly admit...I remembered you not having any success any sort of manipulation before, but don't say Chuck didn't warn you!" Sarah said before throwing two front quick jabs in succession and Morgan successfully dodged them without much effort.

Sarah then attempted a forward snap kick that Morgan barely parried.

Morgan then decided to take the offensive. He placed his hands up in a standard fighting position as to not give away his martial art discipline just yet. He rushed her with a flurry of punches and a few advanced kicks that surprised everyone in the room save for Alex who smiled a little to herself at how fast Morgan had become proficient in the unknown to the world Silent Dragon Kung Fu fighting style. His face did not show the addition to a sizable in muscle tone, but Alex knew it all the same. Under his loose fitting shirt and jeans was a well tone fighting machine. And he did all of this for her.

Sarah did eventually win he match as she was the more experienced fighter regardless of Morgan's training, and pushed Morgan to his very limits.

"Not bad Morgan. Not bad at all. I'd like to meet this sensei of yours if he is willing." Sarah said as she helped her friend up.

"Shishou Robert RJ James is an old friend who I met while Chuck was in Stanford."

Sarah nodded as she picked up he term for Master rather than teacher. This Mr. James must be pretty amazing to hold that title she pondered lightly.

"That's the thing guys. I came back to invite you all back with me to train under him for a while. I did not get into a lot of detail, but I did accidentally run across some of his old spy equipment when I went up to his loft above his main Jungle Karma Pizza looking for him. I confronted him, and even spoke with the general momentarily and as my security clearance was still active I was allowed to know his story panned out and what I was allowed to tell him. We would be spending a while in the Chinese Shaolin temples for the first six months. After that we would continue training at his secluded training area here in Cali. But this is where the offer gets interesting. Devon and Ellie have been secretly training with me as Devon thought the idea would be 'AWESOME' and Ellie loving being a mom, but needed a little break left Clara with Mary for now although she did visit for a few weeks two months ago, and stays in touch. So you would be training with family."

To Sarah..."You might not remember much, but remember this. To us you are still family. You always will be." Then to everyone. "So what say you? Continue to live lives of uncertainty? Or study under a master who will help you to strengthen your bodies, spirits, and very minds?"

Morgan's speech had caught everyone off guard, but it had done it's job. Soon after everyone was at a substation of an NSA base where now rather than Lt. Colonel, full Colonel John Casey was stationed.

Two hours later...

"So you mean to tell me the worm almost kept up with walker?"

"It was totally surreal John." Chuck said earnestly.

"So are you coming dad?" Alex asked her once thought dead father.

"General Beckman already approved if you want the time. You've earned it one hundred times over Casey." Morgan finally spoke up.

"Why not? I have been looking for a new training regiment to put my men on. I suppose learning a thing or two would not hurt." Casey reluctantly said agreeing to temporarily leave his post in the hands of someone he never thought he would trust enough to allow. Sarah's best friend Cerina. Former CIA Cats member with Sarah, and certified bad woman in the best possible ways.

09876543211234567890

'So journal... we went to Japan to study under RJ. Ellie and Devon couldn't stay away from Clara, so eventually moved her out with them with Shishou Robert's permission. We studied animal forms of Kung Fu, and built up mental discipline. If I had this when I got the intersect two point zero I truly could have been a one spy army, but I believe I became an even better person for having to work for that power and wisdom rather than having it given to me. Eventually after two years we all decided to go our separate ways. Ellie and Awesome back to Burbank after a quick season in Florida with mom. They bought a house. Casey went back to his unit and decided to finally retire shortly after, tiring of bloodshed and making sure his team was in good hands. Sarah and I still had our fortune which I revealed to Sarah and what was in her name, and she reciprocated my honesty with a much needed reward. She moved in with me. It had taken some time, but she finally started to remember us and the love we shared. Almost half of it. But then something amazing happened. Something unexpected and wonderful. I found out three things. I am not sure which is bigger. One. I have a younger sister, Early twenties. Pretty girl. Has a boyfriend named Theo, and from what I have seen over the last two weeks he is very protective of her. I have not known Lily long, but so far I approve of her boyfriend. Daniel Shaw- our greatest adversary, and former friend is free. We have destroyed the old castle via remote so Daniel cannot trace us here to where we are in Hawaii. We have been training non stop until an hour ago to take on the mission of a lifetime. To either save Daniel's soul, or Kill him. There are no other options. Should we fail may heaven have mercy on us all. The next is that a children's show is real. It is higher on the CIA list of secrets than the intersect. Apparently Power Rangers are real. If his journal was for anyone's eyes but Sarah's and I's, you might think I was a nut job, but we have seen it and know they are now real. That leads me to wonder what else the government is hiding from us. There are gates that open to other words? There are secret warehouses numbered 1-13 that hold magical artifacts? Who knows. '

"Chuck?" Sarah calls as she walks over to him.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to document these events. I don't want to ever lose you again, and I don't want to put you into danger, but I know something in you calls you to this life. So as long as it calls you, I will be at your side. Even in the vice grip of death, or our second honeymoon. I am yours."

"That's creepily sweet. Dark, even, but sweet." Sarah lightly jokes.

Theo jumps down the steps and hurries over to Chuck and Sarah.

"Guys. Shaw has been spotted at the temple of Dai-Shi. If he gains any armor, weapons or gear of any kind, we are screwed. The world as we know it is over." Theo said slightly panicking.

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked as she finished grabbing her and Chuck's gear.

"You all are Phai Zhah. Or else you would have never been allowed to stay at any of our temples for more than a few months. You put that training to work. And Sarah, if things go downhill we have an intersect for you ready to go. It is fixed which will give you the rest of your memories back and upgrade your fighting speed and power by 35 percent. More if you can channel your spirit energy correctly. Don't ask about that. I will explain later. Deven, Mary, Ellie and Clara have been moved to our base at Jungle Karma where Daniel will not look for them most likely. Sarah. Your dad has also been caught by the CIA, but released to our custody." Theo concluded which took Sarah by surprise.

Everyone gathered around in the center of the room, and Chuck input the security codes into his phone to lock the house and his underground base down.

"Ready?" Lily asked?

Not waiting for a reply Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Alex vanished in columns of white light.

"Think we should have warned them about our new teleportation system?" Theo asked?

"Nah." Lily said with a small grin as she and Theo vanished in yellow and blue columns of their own respectively.

4

4

4

4

4

Hope you all enjoyed. To be continued...


End file.
